


Dunkirk，敦刻尔克

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦瘫倒在沙滩上，而法兰西荣光不灭。





	Dunkirk，敦刻尔克

液黑的夜空笼罩着整个海滩，没有星星，因为大雾弥漫，到处都昏沉的黑糊糊的，给人一种不真实感。

弗朗西斯讨厌这种天气，因为这总是让他想到对岸那家伙，但说实话，那家伙翠绿的眸子、矜持而虚伪的微笑和他迷人的颧骨实在让人无法讨厌。毕竟就算彼此相互厌恶，他本质上还是一个追求美的人。

从前一想到他，弗朗西斯总是抑制不住丛生蔓延的回忆侵占他的大脑,但这一次这些回忆放过了他。

因为他太累了。

他平躺在沙地上，也不管人来人往会不会踢到或踩到他。他的喉咙像被炭火烧过可是喝水毫无用处；他浑身上下每一个细胞都在疯狂地咆哮向他输出痛苦。长发胡乱地披散在肩上，一绺绺地打结又沾满海边潮湿的沙子，胡渣则毫无章法地扎在脸上刺痛着他有些麻木的尊严。

狗屁尊严，他想。爱丽舍宫怕不是已成了德国人的后花园了。

La grande france（伟大的法兰西）。他吞下一口水。

不远处的英国士兵在踢足球，在抽烟，在狂欢。因为他们就要回家了。他们的祖国在昨天派出第一批救援队，已经接了几千人回去。

想到这些，他麻木的心脏又开始作痛，因为他们有家可回。

你们尽管笑吧，一旦派出第一批救援队就意味着行动已经暴露，你们又能活多久呢？他恶毒地想。

英军的欢笑和大吵大叫弄得他很难受，因为他们还有家。

家。

弗朗西斯想到巴黎，想到圣女贞德和拿破仑，想到孟德斯鸠和伏尔泰。眼泪突然不受控地流下来——这是他自德军攻入法国以来第一次流泪。

人们称颂“十八世纪是伏尔泰的世纪”，实际上那也是法兰西的世纪。他为世界带来了真理与光明，启迪人们追寻一个更美好的未来。

是的，他曾浪荡轻狂流连于女人们柔软的身体，也曾激情澎湃宣扬自由、平等与博爱。

他为自由下了定义，他为世界带来了自由，他是无上的荣光。

可是现在他即将失去这一切:自由、荣光、家乡……都似幻影似浓雾要被风吹走了。

意识朦胧时，他听到有人喊“船来啦！”

于是他清醒了片刻，停止对英军的诅咒。毕竟他们没有义务为异国牺牲流血不是吗？

四周变得躁动，法国士兵也想离开。

毕竟没人想死，他想。

不久，周围的人群突然爆发了更大的喧哗。怎么了？他想问。

“快起来，兄弟！我们有救了！是英国和比利时的船！老天，还有荷兰的旗子！”

他倏地睁开眼，双臂撑起上身，透过浓雾，他看到了形形色色的旗帜。

“那是什么?丹麦？”

“我不知道……哦、是芬兰！我认得！”

不，那是瑞典。他想，嘴角扯出一个难看的笑容。而且是一艘渔船。

“快上船！注意秩序！”他的声音从未像现在一般难听。他逆着人流边跑边喊。天知道他哪来的力气。

他看到有个小伙子痛哭流涕，说他不愿离开家乡。

“傻子! 这里不是你的家！去上船，自由之地才是你的家乡!”他呵斥道。

弗朗西斯没跑几步就没力气了，于是手脚并用灰头土脸地赶到了新修的防御工事前。

后来的几天他再没回过沙滩。他发看高烧、拖着一个千疮百孔的身体和德军正面交锋。

他也记不清这种日子究竟持续了几天。

直到最后一天，路德维希一脸怒容地将他擒住，半截香烟从他止不住抖的手中掉落，他轻佻地在对方的脸上吐了口烟。

“Bonjour”他打招呼。

我用四十万法军后备，应当换了不少盟军精锐吧？

想到这，他愉快地笑了。


End file.
